Things in this world
by Dominics-gurl-Letty
Summary: Jay works at Dominic Toretto's garage. She's still in love with him from when they had a fling. When an old friend of her's from Detroit (M.Mathers) comes to town how is she going to handle? Also hows Letty going to react when she findsout about Jay's pas
1. chapter 1

These characters are not mine, apart from Jay. She's my own creation. Here's the scoop on the characters though.  
  
Dom – 28. Mechanic, street racer.  
  
Letty – 26. Mechanic, street racer and Dom's girlfriend.  
  
Mia – 26. Dom's sister.  
  
Brian – 27. Mechanic, ex cop, street racer, Mia's boyfriend.  
  
Vince – 26. Mechanic, street racer.  
  
Jesse – 22. Brain of all things on wheels.  
  
Leon – 27. Mechanic, street racer.  
  
Well I guess I should start this off with telling you my name. It's Jay, well Jessica Leticia Rodriguez. I'm 24 and I live in LA. I'm originally from Detroit, Michigan though. Well this is my story.  
  
I woke up at 6am, ready for work. I got dressed in a tight pair of old jeans, a white tank top and my docmartins. I knew I would be getting all greasy today and I didn't want to ruin any more clothes.  
  
I work at my friend's garage in down town LA. I had to work on a Honda RXL today one quiet like my own. This one belonged to a friend of mine, Hector. He needed a new NOS tank installed.  
  
I picked up my cell, grabbed my car keys and took off.  
  
I arrived at the garage at 7am. (I had stopped for breakfast on the way) I walked into the garage and everyone was there. Dom, Letty, Mia, Brian, Vince, Jesse and Leon. I gave them my quick 'don't fuck with me look' and went straight to work.  
  
I had been working on Hector's Honda for about an hour when Dom called me over. I looked up and sighed, Great just what I need. I walked over to him.  
  
"What Dom?"  
  
"Why you in such a pissy mood, Jay?" he asked. For a second I actually thought that he was concerned about me, and then I remembered that would never happen.  
  
"Not that it's any of your business but an old friend of mine is coming up here and he doesn't know me as well as he used to. I'm just a pit off at the moment."  
  
He looked into my eyes to see if I was telling the truth.  
  
"This old friend of yours… What's his name?"  
  
"Marshall. Marshall Mathers."  
  
"Ain't he a rapper or some shit?"  
  
"Yea. He's Eminem."  
  
"'Kay. Just make sure he don't mess around with you. We… I don't want to see you getting hurt again."  
  
I was angry by this time. "Don't worry," I almost screamed. "He won't hurt me like someone else." With that said I walked off.  
  
I knew I shouldn't have said that to him, but it was the way I felt.  
  
((A/N: This is pretty crappy but gimme some slack its my first piece. Also sorry it's so short)) 


	2. chapter 2

By the end of the day I had Hector's car done and had been so bored I started to polish hubcaps. By the time I realized it was 6pm I had polished around 50 of them. "Shit! I gotta get home." I stood up and ran into Dom's office. "Dom I gotta book, Marshall will be here in Treinta minutos." Dom gave me that same concerned look as he had earlier that day. "Fine, Go. Pero tiene cuidado."  
  
I looked at him with a smile, "You know I will, muchacho."  
  
I turned on my heel, grabbing my things as I did so and walked to the dinner where Mia was working.  
  
"Mia, how ya living chica?" I asked in a smug voice.  
  
"Bueno. You?"  
  
"Mismo. Listen I gotta book but I'll see you tomorrow at the races." Dom turned around and looked at me.  
  
"You're not brining El mariscal a las carreras es usted?" he boomed with an angry voice.  
  
"Si, I am. He won't do anything stupid." I whined.  
  
"No. You can't bring him."  
  
"Dom, He may be a fucking dickhead but he won't do anything more stupid then getting stoned. Trust me. I dated…" I trailed off and sighed.  
  
He looked at me with those eyes of his. I knew he was pissed at me, I could just tell.  
  
"Whatever, I'm going. Catch ya later, chica. Bye Dom." With that I walked out and jumped in my car.  
  
  
  
((A/N: ye another SHORT chapter. Oh well, I hope you enjoy. And thanks for that GREAT reviews!)) 


End file.
